kakashi o sasuke
by natsaku
Summary: esta historia trata sobre que kakashi empieza a descubrir que tiene sentimientos por su alumna, y sasuke se da cuenta que en realidad esta enamorado de sakura,que pasara con este triangulo amoroso, a cual escogera sakura?leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Otro día más comenzaba para la vida de la joven kunoichi , de largas cabelleras

Rosadas, se había vestido y arreglado muy linda pues quería que sasuke la notara por fin, Hoy temprano debía reunirse con su equipo en la oficina de tsunade para ver su

Siguiente misión, la cual esperaba fuera fácil, pero llevara bastante tiempo para así 

Poder estar junto a sasuke.

Con esto en mente la joven partió rumbo a la oficina de la hokage, cuando llego afuera

De la oficina, vio que sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, los saludo alegremente al

Igual que todos los días saludando con más énfasis a su querido uchiha, para ella hoy

Estaba más atractivo que nunca (lo mismo pensaba todos los días al verlo) pero este solo Le dedico una mirada de desprecio al igual que siempre.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a su sensei que como siempre llegaría tarde, después de esperar un buen rato apareció, con su ojo sonriente, cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por la tardanza los tres alumnos dijeron al unísono -ahórrese las explicaciones, ya sabemos- y así naruto abrió con toda confianza la puerta de la oficina de la hokage.

Tsunade- que no te he dicho que toques naruto!!!!

Naruto -pero no te alteres, le hace mal a mujeres de tu edad…

Tsunade- de mi edad? Que quieres decir con eso? NARUTOOO!!!

Kakashi- de que se trata la misión , hokage.

Kakashi intervino justo a tiempo para evitar una pelea como las que siempre provocaba naruto. Esta intervención hizo que la hokage se calmara y tomara un tono más formal.

Tsunade - bueno la misión es simple , pero es muy lejos es en el país de la hierba ( yo- no se me ocurrió otro país)(inner yo- que poca creatividad ¬¬)(yo- TT), demoraran en llegar allá al menos una semana. La misión consiste en escoltar un importante cargamento de hierbas medicinales que se dirige a la aldea de konoha.

Sakura estaba muy feliz al escuchar esto pues era lo que ella quería una misión fácil pero larga, si!! Pasaría mucho tiempo con sasuke!!.

Kakashi- eso es todo?

Tsunade- si, pueden retirarse

Y los cuatro se retiraron de la oficina cerrando la puerta de esta.

Kakashi- los espero en la salida de la aldea en dos horas.

Los tres- esta bien

Y todos se fueron a empacar sus pertenencias correspondientes. Todos estaban en la entrada de la aldea, en espera de kakashi, que llego tarde como siempre y así con la tardía llegada de este, partieron a su misión.

Kakashi- deben tener cuidado por que los de otras aldeas saben de nuestra misión y no dudaran en atacarnos.

Y así fue, no pasaron mas de tres horas cuando sasuke ágilmente esquiva una kunai lanzada desde los arbustos, también lanzaron otro ataque pero este dirigido hacia sakura que no se había percatado de la presencia de estos agresores , por poco le llega si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de kakashi-sensei, que la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar seguro, kakashi siempre se había preocupado por su alumna pero para ella esta vez fue distinta, ella se ruborizo al sentir a su sensei tan cerca, al sentir su olor, ese olor de hombre, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, cuando el la dejo apoyada detrás de un árbol cercano esta no reaccionaba , estaba como hipnotizada por los encantos de kakashi, que le estaba pasando-se preguntaba- , el la había salvado miles de veces, que había cambiado ahora, porque se había acalorado tanto al sentir como la cargaba en sus fuertes brazos, no debía pensar en eso, el era mayor , el era su sensei.

Reacciono y se puso en posición de batalla.

Kakashi- quédate aquí estarás a salvo. Nosotros veremos que pasa.

Sakura- si!

Mientras tanto naruto y sasuke derrotaban a los atacantes, realmente les resulto mas fácil de lo que pensaban. Cuando kakashi llego ya todo estaba bajo control.

Kakashi- están bien?

Naruto- por supuesto, fue muy fácil!!

Sasuke- todo el trabajo lo hice yo

Naruto- cállate , idiota

Kakashi- bueno mientras pelean yo iré a avisarle a sakura que todo esta bien. 

Sakura que había escuchado desde lejos que la pelea había terminado, decidió ir a refrescarse un poco a un rió que había visto cerca, tenia tanta calor que se zambullo entera con ropa y todo, menos los zapatos claro, cuando salio se encontró con kakashi que la estaba mirando fijamente, la joven se ruborizo 0///0, mientras kakashi observaba detenidamente a su alumna, que como estaba mojada tenia toda la ropa ceñida al cuerpo de una manera que el encontró muy atractiva , ya que realmente el nunca se había dado cuenta de que su alumna había crecido tan rápido, aunque pensándolo bien ya tenia 19 años y se le notaba ya tenia todo un cuerpo de mujer, se había quedado así mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta que su estudiante estaba ruborizada.

Kakashi- ya todo esta bien ahí que seguir nuestro camino.

Sakura-0////0 esta bien, vamos

Y los dos caminaron en silencio, el sensei preguntándose que era ese sentimiento que había despertado en el la joven, y la joven preguntándose si realmente podía sentir algo mas hacia su profesor. Llegaron hasta donde estaba naruto y sasuke, este ultimo al igual que kakashi se dio cuenta lo bien que se le veía la ropa mojada a sakura,(yo-pervertido)(inner yo- en esta serie todos tienen un poco de pervertidos)(yo-si, tienes razón, que inteligente)(inner yo- lose)(yo- después de todo eres mi inner)(inner yo- si tu lo dices)(yo- bien continuo con los pensamientos de sasuke) era realmente esa su compañera de equipo? Realmente la había subestimado. mientras kakashi notaba las notorias miradas que sasuke dirigía hacia sakura, sentía unas ganas de agarrarlo a golpes por mirarla así, que se creía, sakura era de el……que estaba pensando…..de el?...no podía ser…..era solo su aprendiz, hace tiempo había aprendido a no mezclar sus sentimientos en las misiones…pero esto no era una misión….esto realmente estaba pasando….pero necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza……además sakura solo tenia ojos para sasuke, cosa que ya había comprobado naruto que tras años de estar enamorado de ella se rindió y comenzó un noviazgo con hinata, por que iba a ser diferente la historia entre el y ella , bueno primero que nada el no se parecía en nada a naruto, realmente sentía que podía tener una oportunidad con ella y lo iba a intentar después de todo ella ya era mayor de edad así que no había ningún delito en ello y sasuke nunca , en todo este tiempo la había querido porque habría de cambiar ahora, además el no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Mientras que por la cabeza del joven uchiha pasaban unas ideas un tanto parecidas, ya que pensaba si la joven lo seguiría queriendo como le había dicho una y otra vez, había estado tan cegado con la venganza que realmente no había pensado en la posibilidad de aceptar ese amor que lo cobije y acompañe ese corazón que había quedado tan solitario después de la muerte de todo su clan,(yo- porbrecito TT)(inner yo- deja de interrumpir la historia!!)(yo-esta bien uu) no perdía nada intentando recuperar esos sentimientos , además si lo quería tanto como le había dicho obviamente todavía lo seguía haciendo, sentimientos tan fuertes no se pasan de un día para otro.

El mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de kakashi y del joven uchiha:"sakura serás mía"


	2. Chapter 2

Y con esos pensamientos en mente es como siguen su misión, iban caminado nadie decía nada había un ambiente incomodo ,mientras kakashi y sasuke pensaban la manera para acercarse a la joven.

Ella solo pensaba que debía hacer, debía seguir lo que estaba empezando a sentir por kakashi o debía olvidarlo, después de todo pensándolo bien iba a sufrir lo mismo que sufría en estos momentos por sasuke, ya que su sensei nunca le correspondería, aunque la manera en que la miraba cuando salio de el rió, bueno ella sabia que kakashi después de todo era un depravado, jajá, aunque ...No la miraba de esa manera...la miraba como si sintiera algo hacia ella...podía ser, podía ser que ahora la suerte estaba de su lado, quizás esta vez no le iba a tocar sufrir como la vez anterior, no ,no podía ser posible como el se iba a fijar en ella, si sasuke no se había fijado en ella como kakashi, siendo ya un hombre, iba a hacerlo,…..ya era un hombre, solo pensar en eso le daba escalofrió, verlo tan alto, tan desarrollado físicamente,(saben a lo que me refiero), no, no se podía permitir pensar a si de su sensei, en la ultima persona en la que se podía fijar seria en el.Y con eso claro en su mente , la joven siguió su camino.

Mientras sasuke pensaba –como me acerco? debe ser sutil, no puedo arriesgarme a que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos y me rechace, simplemente no puedo ya que no estoy 100 seguro de que me siga queriendo……ya se!! En la noche, cuando hayamos acampado, ahí! Será el mejor momento.

Y llego la noche ya habían preparado todo solo faltaba hacer la fogata.

Kakashi-quien se ofrece a ir a buscar leña??

Naruto y sasuke- yo!

Kakashi-bueno vayan los dos (así me quedo con sakura ¬.¬) y veremos quien trae mas leña.

Al decir esto los dos partieron mas que rápido, era una competencia que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sakura- son tan infantiles….siempre quieren ver quien es mejor. (Estaba tiritando)

Kakashi- sakura, tienes frió?

Sakura- no se preocupe, me sentare a esperar que ellos vuelvan, no creo que tarden tanto.

Kakashi- recuerda que dije quien traía mas leña no quien lo hacia mas rápido.

Sakura-cierto (se había sentado pero seguía tiritando)

Kakashi-(se saca su chaqueta para pasársela a su alumna-esa chaqueta verde que siempre usa-)toma, ponte esto.

Sakura- no, no es necesario, no se preocupe.

Kakashi- pero si estas temblando. (Y el mismo se la puso en la espalda de la joven)

Sakura-gracias O///O

Sakura estaba muy roja , no solo por la muestra de preocupación y cariño por parte de su sensei , sino también por el hecho de que este al sacarse la chaqueta había quedado solamente con una polera negra de manga larga y cuello subido, muy ajustada, que marcaba todos los músculos se su torso, ella se aguantaba mostrar mucha expresión frente a la vista, lo único que hacia era morderse el labio inferior. Gesto que kakashi noto y rió para sus adentros, le encantaba ver que ella sentía atracción hacia el, aunque esta fuera solamente física, pero ahora el había empezado a tiritar, por suerte justo en ese momento llegaron naruto y sasuke, con un cargamento de leña cada uno.

Naruto-GA….GA….gane!!

Sasuke-nnn…no….yo….yo te gane!!

Kakashi-bueno yo creo que es un empate (mientras sonría con su ojito feliz n/)

Naruto y sasuke- si tú lo dices…..¬.¬

Sasuke se había percatado de que sakura tenia puesta la chaqueta de su sensei.

Sasuke-porque tienes puesto eso??

Sakura-O/////O es que yo………tenia mucho frió y kakashi-sensei me la paso.

Sasuke-bien.(estaba hirviendo por no haberse quedado y cobijado el a su sakura, la hubiera abrazado, pero no tenia que ir a esa estupida competencia con naruto, la próxima vez privilegiaría a sakura)

Sasuke- no te preocupes yo haré fuego de inmediato.

Sakura- gracias (desde cuando estaba el tan preocupado por si ella tenia frió o no?)

Y así fue, coloco uno palos de leña y usando su katon tuvieron una fogata en cuestión de segundos, el joven se paro y le saco la chaqueta de la espalda de sakura.

Sasuke- ya no necesitaras esto, se lo devolveré a kakashi

Sakura-b…bueno

Y fue y se la devolvió a kakashi con cara de pocos amigos el cual solo la tomo sin mostrar emoción alguna (bueno su ojo no mostró sensación alguna), sasuke había notado algo raro en la manera en la que ahora kakashi trataba a sakura, aunque no quería pensar mal sabia que debía estar alerta. Y se hizo mas tarde era la hora de dormir, todos se metieron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir. A la mañana siguiente ya estaban listos para seguir su camino, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente sintieron algo moverse entre los arbustos, una kunai venia en dirección a ellos o al menos eso creían pero en realidad solo que do enterrada en el medio de donde ellos estaban pero, era una trampa, era una bomba y exploto! Por suerte todos se habían dado cuenta, sasuke mucho antes por lo que tomo a sakura y la llevo a un lugar seguro, esta se lo agradeció pero nada mas, incluso la misma sakura se extraño de su reacción, pues no había sentido nada al encontrarse en los brazos del que amaba, que le estaba pasando, bueno hace ya un tiempo se había resignado a la idea de que sasuke no se iba a fijar en ella (aunque no perdía las esperanzas) pero de verdad había dado resultado? De verdad ya no sentía nada por el?.

Sasuke- te encuentras bien?

Sakura- (con indiferencia) si, gracias. Antes le hubiera partido el corazón tratar mal a su sasuke….porque ahora no? Había alguien mas entrando en su corazón? era eso posible? Bueno ahora debía preocuparse de la batalla, de nada más, por ahora. Los dos siguieron escondidos, sasuke estaba muy cerca de sakura, el se sentía muy feliz (O///O) pero ella parecía no sentir nada, estuvieron atentos a cualquier ruido, pero no escuchaban nada, hasta que detrás de ellos (precisamente detrás de sakura) apareció kakashi, lo que hizo que esta ahora si se sonrojara (O///O), cosa que el uchiha noto, pero paso por alto.

Kakashi-están bien?

Sasuke-si!

Kakashi- muy buenos reflejos, pero ahora debes concentrarte en la batalla nada mas, yo me preocupare por el bienestar de sakura.

Sasuke- yo puedo hacer las dos cosas sin problema (¬¬)

Kakashi-yo soy el que esta a cargo de ustedes, no tu!!

Sasuke-no tengo problema con eso, pero yo me preocupare por sakura!!

Sakura no entendia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, acaso peleaban por quien la protegia??sasuke la queria proteger??kakashi no queria dejar que el la protegiera?que estaba pasando, en ese instante llega naruto que al ver la situación le pregunta a sakura que esta pasando.

Naruto- que pasa??

Sakura-no lo se exactamente

.Naruto- pero por que pelean??

Sakura-por….por mi, creo

Naruto – porti??pero porque?

Sasuke- yo lo hare, apuesto que sakura quiere que yo la cuide no usted!!

Kakashi- yo no estaria tan seguro de eso!!

Sasuke- a si? Bueno pues preguntemosle!!

Kakashi- por mi esta bien!!

Kakashi y sasuke-(dirigiendose a sakura) quien quieres que te protega!!escoge!!

Sakura- bueno….yo…..ehhhh (O///O)


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi y sasuke-(dirigiéndose a sakura) quien quieres que te proteja!!Escoge!!

Sakura- bueno….yo…..eeee (O///O) yo no se….

Naruto- como están con estas estupideces!!No ven que estamos en una misión no es tiempo para que midan sus habilidades para ver quien seria mejor protegiendo a sakura(tan inocente naruto), no ven que con sus gritos de seguro nuestros enemigos ya conocen nuestra ubicación.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de naruto sakura se había evitado responder, a esa difícil pregunta.Pero al mismo tiempo sasuke se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué lo habrá dudado? hace un tiempo lo hubiera escogido enseguida, que estaba pasando, solamente es que no quiso herir los sentimientos de kakashi al negar rotundamente que lo prefería a el, o sea el era un uchiha ella mil veces iba a querer estar con el antes que con su sensei, si eso era no quiso herirlo nada mas que eso.

Kakashi-naruto tiene razón debemos preocuparnos de la misión, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, que pudimos haber empleado en vencer a esos ninjas, vamos dispérsense!! Cada uno ira solo!!

Esto lo dijo al ver que sasuke había tomado el brazo de sakura para ir con ella. Este tuvo que soltarla de mala gana ante la orden de su sensei, el cual reía por dentro , pues sabía que sasuke debía obedecer todas sus órdenes. Y se dispersaron, esperando que algo pasara, en ese momento escucharon un grito, era sakura, todos fueron al lugar donde se originaba el grito pero ya no estaba la joven solo había un papel pegado a un árbol con una kunai, kakashi se acerco para leerlo, y dice así:

"Tengo a la joven de pelo rosado, si la quieren de vuelta deben ir al país de la hierba y matar al encargado del cargamento de las hierbas medicinales que debían llevar a konoha y llevármelas a mi, los estaré observando una vez que lo maten tendrán las siguientes indicaciones. Si yo fuera ustedes lo haría, bueno solo si quieren ver a la preciosa con vida nuevamente."

Kakashi arrugo el papel fuertemente con su mano, se la habían llevado, a su flor de cerezo y el no había hecho nada……nada. Y justo en el momento en el que iba a invocar a sus perros para rastrear el aroma de sakura, se pone a llover torrencialmente.

Kakashi- demonios, ya no podemos hacer nada, no hay manera de rastrearlos.

Naruto. Que vamos a hacer?

Sasuke- esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado ir con ella!!Esto paso porque estaba sola!!

Kakashi- cállate!! Tú no eres quien para decirme que hago mal!!

Sasuke- claro que si!!Pusiste a nuestra compañera en peligro!! La dejaste ir sola!!Porque no querías que vaya conmigo? Lo único que quería hacer era protegerla!!

Kakashi- ese es el problema!! Yo soy quien debía protegerla no tú!! Que hubieras hecho en el momento en que hubieran aparecido a raptarla?

Sasuke- no lo se…pero quizás no estaríamos en esta situación!! Quizás nunca hubieran intentado raptarla en primer lugar si no la hubieran visto sola!!

kakashi- nunca lo sabremos verdad?

Sasuke- porque no querías que fuera con ella?

Kakashi- (estaba en un aprieto no sabia como contestarle al joven uchiha)porque…porque…..tu…..tu solo la haces sufrir!!Y no quería que la ilusionaras estando con ella.

Sasuke- desde cuando te importa si la hago sufrir o no? Ya llevo bastante tiempo haciéndolo y no te había molestado, realmente no puedo hacer nada, esta loca por mí, bueno cuando uno es como yo solo hay que dejarse querer.

Dijo el uchiha con aires de grandeza que hicieron que kakashi no aguantara mas estaba preparado para darle con el chidori en toda la cara, cuando naruto los detuvo.

Naruto- SENSEI!!, que le esta pasando?? Realmente no lo reconozco, donde esta el calmado y maduro kakashi-sensei?

Estas palabras hicieron que este se calmara realmente se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos hacia la kunoichi, debía dejar eso de lado por el momento y pensar objetivamente en que iba a hacer ahora.

Kakashi- bien debemos seguir al país de la hierba y halla veremos como solucionamos esta situación sin que nadie tenga que perder la vida. Solo que ahora iremos mucho mas rápido!!

Sasuke- hasta que tomas una buen decisión..

Naruto- (mirando asustado a kakashi que esta vez si parecía preparado para matar a uchiha) me…mejor nos vamos no creen?

Y así partieron, viendo quien iba más rápido, solo que ahora la competencia no era como siempre entre naruto y sasuke, ahora era entre kakashi y sasuke, los dos iban lo más rápido que podían mirando al rival en busca de alguna muestra de flaqueza. Mientras el pobre naruto iba detrás tratando de seguir el ritmo.

Kakashi- si quieren yo puedo seguir solo y adelantarme, digo claro, si están cansados.

Sasuke- yo voy bien, incluso pienso que deberíamos ir más rápido, claro, si puede solamente.

Kakashi- era lo que iba a proponer.

Naruto- yo ….yo….yo creo que …al ….ritmo que vamos…estamos bien.

Kakashi- no! Debemos ir más rápido!

Sasuke- si! Vamos!

Y fueron aun mas rápido, pobre naruto lo único que quería era descansar, además no entendía la rivalidad que se había generado entre su sensei y su compañero de equipo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, y antes de que pudiera que pedir que pararan vio la entrada al país de la hierba, se detuvieron allí, pero solo unos instantes para identificarse con el guardia de la entrada y preguntar por la dirección del hombre que debían buscar, pero estos momentos le sirvieron a el pobre naruto para recuperar el aliento para poder seguir.

Kakashi- bien no queda lejos, llegaremos en unos minutos si mantenemos la velocidad que llevamos.

Sasuke- por mi esta bien.¬¬

KakashI- entonces vamos.

Y en efecto llegaron en pocos minitos a la casa del encargado del cargamento, tocaron la puerta y les abrio una joven muy hermosa cosa que solo naruto pudo notar, ya que kakashi y sasuke estaban muy ocupados dirigiendos miradas de odio mutuamente, naruto se sonrojo al verla, realmente era hermosa, y se puso mas rojo cuando esta le dedico una dulce sonrisa, justo cuando el pensaba que estaba en el cielo (¬¬ bueno quizas no para tanto, pero estaba muy feliz) le comienza a bibrar el pantalón , el se da cuenta y saca un celular negro de su bolsillo (porque mas pensaban que le iba a vibrar el pantalón ¬¬) y se alejo un poco para responderlo.

Naruto- hinata-chan- a? que porque estoy nervioso?- nada que ver, no estoy para nada nervioso- es solo que me sorprendio tu llamada eso es todo- no es que te este diciendo que no queria que me llamaras es solo que……

Y asi estuvo un largo rato aclarando el problema con hinata (y si les sorprendio el hecho de que ella alla llamado es porque son novios, en uno de los capitulos anteriore kakashi lo menciono) después de cortar la llamada volvio un poco apenado a la entrada de la casa, kakashi y sasuke todavía no entraban, ni siquiera se habian perctado de la precensia de la joven que seguia esperando que le dijeran que hacian ahí. Ahí fue cuando naruto le explico todo y ella los dejo entar y los llevo donde el señor de las hierbas medicinales, este los saludo muy cordialmente y les explico que mañana en la mañana partian con destino a konoha, el señor no se extraño de ver solo tres ninjas cuando se le habia informado que eran cuatro, les indico que fueran con la señorita y ella los llevo a su habiatacion, en la pieza habian tres camas lo suficientemente grandes como para que durmieran placidamente, se cambiaron de ropa y cada uno se acosto en su repectiva cama.

Kakashi- mañana veremos que hacemos.

Sasuke- piensa bien el plan ya que sakura depende de eso, no queremos que la terminen asesinando por tu falta de inteligencia.

Kakashi no sabia porque estaba aguantando todas las faltas de respeto de su alumno, pero solo fingio ignorarlo y apago la luz de la habitación, después de todo no queria armar un alboroto en una casa ajena, porque ganas no le faltaban, si hubieran estado en otro lugar nadie ni siquiera naruto lo hubiera podido detener de moler a palos a sasuke…..aunque pensandolo bien quizas alguien si lo hubiera podido detener, sakura, por ella haria cualquier cosa, como se encontraria ella en estos momentos? El en una como da cama y ella quien sabe donde se encontraba, que le habran hecho, pero si le habian hecho algo el se iba a vengar, no aunque no le hubieran hecho nada de todas maneras se iba a vengar solo por el echo de haberla apartado de su lado, nunca los iba a perdonar por hacer esto, y con esto en mente se quedo dormido.

Sasuke tampoco podia sacarse de la mente a sakura y se preguntaba porque, porque le importaba tanto donde estuviera, como estuviera o si estaba bien, porque habia armado un alboroto cuando kakashi no lo habia dejado protejerla, lo unico que queria en estos momentos era volver a tras y no haberse separado nunca de su lado, nunca, y eso iba a hacer, una vez que la salvara, nunca la volveria a perder nadie la alejaria de su lado, y con este pensamiento en mente se durmió.

Naruto….bueno naruto ya que rato que estaba dormido…..estaba tan cansado que no daba mas, nisiquiera podia pensar en el dia de mañana, lo unico que hacia en estos momentos era soñar con hinata, que a ratos se parecia mucho a la señorita que le habia abierto la puerta, pero a el no le molestaba, se dejaba llevar por sus sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

Llego la mañana, trayendo un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad de recuperar a sakura, pero como lo harían si no sabían donde estaba? La única manera era matando al señor de las hierbas (me gusta llamarle señor de las hierbas).En el momento en el que kakashi abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba atado, además se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, no sabia donde se encontraba, hasta que miro hacia un lado y vio a su alumno, sasuke.

Sasuke- hasta que despertó ¬.¬

Kakashi- como llegamos aqui?

Sasuke- no tengo idea

Kakashi- ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Sasuke- yo solo sentí un olor raro en la almohada , pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

Kakashi- estaba tan preocupado pensando en que hacer hoy que no me percate.

Sasuke- que mas se le puede pedir, estaba ocupando su capacidad mental al máximo….aunque no creo que tenga mucha después de todo¬.¬

Kakashi- ya vas a ver cuando termine esta misión!!

sasuke- porque esperar a que termine la misión? Porque no ahora?

Kakashi- ¬.¬ parece que tu no eres muy inteligente después de todo….no se si lo habías notado pero estamos amarrados

Sasuke- hmp…

Kakashi- (para sus adentros-jajaja idiota) después de esta muestra de inteligencia por parte tuya, no se si podrías decirme donde esta naruto?

Sasuke- cuando desperté estaba solo usted.

Kakashi- porque lo habrán separado a el de nosotros?

Sasuke- no lo se, no se que les pudo haber llamado la atención de el, en ese caso me hubieran llevado a mi.

Kakashi- ¬¬ tan modesto….

Sasuke- no tengo porque ser modesto, o sea por algo todas las chicas de la aldea me aman.

Kakashi- no es momento para empezar a hablar de tus atributos

Sasuke- ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a ninguna mujer volverse loca al verte como conmigo

Kakashi- hace tiempo que dejo de importarme eso…..podríamos concentrarnos en la misión.

Sasuke- pero no tenemos nada que hacer y el tema era interesante, digo yo si no te da vergüenza admitir que yo soy mucho mas atractivo para las mujeres que tu, y con eso incluyo a sakura, que obviamente sigue loca por mí.

Kakashi-cállate de una vez!! Mocoso agrandado!!

Sasuke- quien te crees para hablarme así……

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas , kakashi le había dado un cabezazo con toda a fuerza y la rabia que tenia contenida, hacia el uchiha, dejándolo noqueado.

Kakashi- bien, ahora si que podré pensar tranquilo en como salir de aquí…..veamos….

Justo en el momento en el que se iba a poner a pensar en como soltarse de las cuerdas que lo amarraban, escucho una voz, que era familiar, era el señor de las hierbas(jaja), que había abierto una puerta justo detrás de ellos.

Señor-hierbas—que le has hecho a ese chico??(Mirando con sorpresa la cara de sasuke que cada vez se ponía mas morada por el golpe)…bueno no importa ahora vendrán conmigo a ver como se casa su amigo.

Kakashi- quien se casa? Naruto?

Señor-hierbas—si

Kakashi-como que se casa? con quien?

Señor-hierbas—en el camino te lo explicare.

Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, un hombre lo estaba cargando a el y al inconciente sasuke, uno en cada hombro.

Kakashi- explícame que esta pasando y porque estas detrás de todo esto?

Señor-hierbas—bueno….esta misión era solo una trampa para traerlos hasta aquí, pues necesitaba un novio para mi hija.

Kakashi- sigo sin entender.¬¬

Señor-hierbas—la joven que les abrió la puerta anoche y los condujo hasta sus habitaciones es mi hija, necesitaba conseguirle un esposo lo más pronto posible.

Kakashi- pero porque tanto apuro para que se case?

Señor-hierbas—porque es la única manera para que reciba la herencia que le dejo su madre, la cual equivale a millones de yens y como ella dejo escrito en su testamento , para que mi hija pueda acceder a esta fortuna es casándose justo en el momento en el que cumpla 19 años, y eso va a ocurrir mañana.

Kakashi- pero que tiene que ver naruto en todo esto?

Señor-hierbas—se supone que yo pedí esta misión para que me mandaran ninjas jóvenes y así mi hija pudiera escoger uno con el cual casarse, y en el momento en el que abrió la puerta realmente el único que le llamo la atención fue naruto , al cual encontró muy atractivo luego de conducirlos a su habitación me informo que lo había escogido a el, que quería que el fuera su esposo, por eso lo tenemos a el aparte.

Kakashi- pero por que mandaste que raptaran a sakura?

Señor-hierbas—veo que dedujiste que yo había sido el responsable de eso.

Kakashi- en efecto, por que cuando llegamos solo tres no te pareció extraño, ni preguntaste por el paradero de nuestro cuarto integrante , siendo que se te había informado que éramos cuatro los que estábamos a cargo de esta misión.

Señor-hierbas—exactamente, yo mande a secuestrar a la joven, ya que era la única manera para que ustedes llegaran mas rápido , sabiendo que la única manera de recuperarla era llegar a mi casa y matarme, pero yo sabia que no me iban a matar, que iban a idear la manera de salvarla si tener que matarme, es por eso que yo los deje ir a dormir tranquilamente para después secuestrarlos.

En ese momento kakashi noto que sasuke estaba despertando, justo en el momento en el que iban acercándose a la salida del túnel por el que habían transitado todo ese tiempo.

Señor-hierbas—ya llegamos, podrán estar unos momentos con su amigo, antes de la ceremonia, también traje a la joven para que la vean, ya que supongo que la han extrañado.

Al escuchar esto kakashi se alegro muchísimo, solo pensar que iba a volver a ver a sakura después de que había estado tan preocupado por ella, pero no solo el estaba feliz ya que sasuke también había escuchado esto y no aguantaba el momento para volver a ver a sakura. En ese momento el hombre que los cargaba los dejo en el piso y allí estaban sakura y naruto, ambos inconcientes, sakura con su ropa normal , pero naruto estaba con un esmoquin listo para al otro día casarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Al escuchar esto kakashi se alegro muchísimo, solo pensar que iba a volver a ver a sakura después de que había estado tan preocupado por ella, pero no solo el estaba feliz ya que sasuke también había escuchado esto y no aguantaba el momento para volver a ver a sakura. En ese momento el hombre que los cargaba los dejo en el piso y allí estaban sakura y naruto, ambos inconcientes, sakura con su ropa normal , pero naruto estaba con un esmoquin listo para al otro día casarse

Mientras que kakashi trataba de despertar a sakura, sasuke trataba de despertar a naruto .

Sakura despertó y al darse cuenta de que estaba amarrada, asustada le pregunto a su sensei.

Sakura- que paso?

Kakashi- al fin despertaste!! Estaba tan preocupado por ti!!

Sakura- O////////O pero que paso??

Kakashi- es una historia muy larga!!.

Naruto- (ya había despertado y se había visto) no creo que salgamos muy pronto de aquí así que tienes tiempo de sobra.

Y así kakashi les contó todo, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto-O///O como que me voy a casar?!!

Sasuke- como que lo encontró atractivo a el y no a mi??

Sakura- me siento usada u.u

Kakashi- como pueden pensar así, tan egoístamente, lo único que debemos pensar en estos momentos es en como saldremos de aquí.

Naruto- si!! Debemos salir de aquí, no me puedo casar!!Aunque pensándolo bien la chica era bastante linda O///O y me encontró atractivo…..mas atractivo que a sasuke, esto no puede estar pasando, esta es la mejor misión que he tenido!!

Sakura-NAAARUUUTOOO!!! No puedes pensar así, y hinata?? Si no estuviera amarrada te golpearía en estos momentos!!!

Naruto- SA…SA….sakura-chan

Sakura- te lo digo en serio si amas a alguien de verdad no puedes andar por ahí fijándote en alguien mas , sobre todo si la persona que amas te corresponde ese amor, no puedes desperdiciar eso por nada del mundo, o es que no amas a hinata?

Naruto- claro que la amo.

Sakura- entonces lucha por salir de aquí para volver a la aldea y verla nuevamente!!

Naruto- tienes razón!!Sakura-chan!! Eso haré!!

Sakura-(casi susurrando) si la persona que yo amo me correspondiera yo no me arriesgaría a perder eso….si solo me correspondieras…..(inconcientemente, como guiada por su corazón, sakura miro a kakashi como dirigiendo todas esa palabras hacia el , pero al notar que este la había estado escuchando desvió la mirada rápidamente)

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de esto, realmente sakura estaba enamorada de kakashi, no podía ser, debe haber un error, ella lo amaba a el, no ha kakashi, y en un impulso por comprobarlo se arrastro a sakura y acercando sus labios hasta los de ella la beso.

Esta sorprendida por la manera de actuar de su compañero no sabia como reaccionar….espera- pensó- si lo sabia, no quería ese beso, hace un tiempo atrás que hubiera dado porque el la besara pero ahora no y se alejo rápidamente de sasuke, el cual ante esto quedo atónito y muy rojo (O///O).

Sasuke-sakura tu….tu ya no me amas??

Sakura- yo…yo…eeee

Justo en ese momento kakashi se había soltado de sus amarras, yo creo que saco mas fuerza para romperlas por la rabia que le dio el hecho de ver a sasuke besar a sakura frente a el, pero bueno, estaba libre y enseguida procedió a liberar a naruto para que este liberara a sasuke y el libero a sakura.

Kakashi- muy bien ahora que estamos todos libres, va a ser mucho mas fácil salir de pero recuerden que tenemos tiempo solamente hasta mañana en la mañana, y según mis calculo debe faltar poco para que anochezca así que debemos pensar rápido como salir de aquí, pero no se distraigan en nada mas(esto lo dijo mirando a sasuke que parecía dispuesto a seguir insistiendo hasta que sakura le diera una respuesta concreta sobre que sentía por el, pero al escuchar lo que dijo su sensei dejo eso de lado por el momento, todos recorrían cada rincón de la pieza en donde se encontraban buscando alguna manera de salir, naruto se había puesto a darle con su rasengan a la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero sin buenos resultados, lo único que consiguió fue gastar chakra en vano.

Kakashi-deja eso naruto que no esta sirviendo para nada, esa puerta debe tener un sello por el otro lado.

Naruto- si hinata estuviera aquí podría verlo con su byakugan.

Kakashi- si pero no esta aquí, así que tenemos que arreglárnoslas solos.

Naruto- si, pero no veo manera alguna de salir.

Kakashi- debe haber…..

Naruto- ya se!! Puedo invocar al jefe rana!!

Kakashi- no creo que eso valla a funcionar porque gastaste bastante chakra al usar esos rasengan, si solo pensaras mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Naruto- lo lamento kakashi-sensei

Sakura- pero yo puedo pegarle un golpe a la pared o a la puerta

Kakashi- no perdemos nada con intentar.

Y así sakura junto una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño y derribo la puerta.

Naruto- muy bien hecho sakura-chan!!

Salieron rápida y sigilosamente de la habitación(bueno lo mas sigilosamente que podían pues sabían que el ruido que había causado el romper así la puerta había sido escuchado por sus enemigos) pero ya no podían hacer nada mas que estar preparados para la pelea que les esperaba, después de caminar por un largo pasillo, llegaron a lo que parecía la salida esta estaba custodiada por guardias, llegaron donde ellos y no les costo nada derrotarlos, eran muy débiles, buscaron en unos de los bolsillos de un guardia la i.e. para salir, la encontraron, abrieron la puerta y salieron, todo parecía tan fácil hasta que en unos pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada del país de la hierba y ahí estaba el señor de la hierba, esperándolos.

Señor-hierba—los estaba esperando, cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de la pieza donde los tena cautivos, supuse que se habían liberado y que vendrían hacia aquí, pero no los dejare ir tan fácilmente, antes deberán enfrentarse a mi y a mis hombres.

Y entonces aparecieron 20 hombres desde atrás del señor de la hierba, y comenzaron a pelear con ello, no fue tan difícil al principio, ya que en todo el camino naruto había recuperado el chakra que había gastado al usar el rasengan y lo podía usar nuevamente, esto le ayudo a vencer a sus contrincantes mucho mas rápido, el problema era que cada vez eran mas fuertes y los cuatro ya empezaban a cansarse de verdad.

Kakashi- resistan falta poco, traten de no usar mucho chakra para atacarlos, guárdenlo para cuando nos enfrentemos con el señor de la hierba.

Les costo pero los derrotaron a todos, estaban realmente exhaustos , en ese momento ataco el señor de las hierbas, dieron todo lo que pudieron hasta derrotarlos, realmente les costo un buen rato y cuando al fin habían terminado apareció la hija del señor de las hierbas.

Kakashi- no bajen la guardia recuerden que ella esta de su lado.

Hija señor-hierbas—no se preocupen no quiero hacerles daño, el que estaba detrás de todo esto era mi padre que quería el dinero de la herencia de mi madre, ya que esta en la quiebra, todos sus negocios han fracasado, si no pagaba sus deudas ahora iría a la cárcel, si yo no me casaba ahora no iba a perder la herencia solo debería esperar hasta los 25 para recibirla, yo no tenia apuro , pero mi padre necesitaba el dinero, los dejare marcharse, no se preocupen.

Y así se pudieron ir del país de las hierbas, pero antes la hija del señor de las hierbas llamo a naruto para despedirse de el, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Hija señor-hierbas—cuando termines con tu novia me avisas

Naruto-O////O yo….eh…..si…esta bien.

Se marcharon , ya estaba de noche así que decidieron acampar, pero antes de dormir, sasuke quería todas sus respuestas


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno después de armar el campamento (bueno en realidad lo único que hacen es estirar sus sacos de dormir ¬.¬), sasuke se acerco a sakura para preguntarle sobre su reacción ante el beso que el le había dado.

- eeee….sakura…podemos hablar un momento?

- realmente quieres hablar ahora?

- por supuesto

-realmente no estoy de ánimo, estoy muy cansada por la pelea que acabamos de tener contra esos tipos, además el viaje de regreso a konoha demora una semana, no crees que tenemos bastante tiempo para conversar?

- bueno ….yo….es que yo…

- muy bien! Buenas noches.

Y dejando a sasuke ahí parado, se metió en su saco ignorando completamente la cara que había puesto uchiha ante su respuesta. Sin nada más que hacer el pelinegro tuvo que ir a meterse a su saco. Kakashi había escuchado la conversación, se disponían, ahora que esta había terminado, a meterse en sus respectivos sacos.

Ya había pasado largo rato desde que todos se habían dormido, excepto kakashi que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, ¿_era verdad que sakura había rechazado un beso de sasuke? Realmente había dicho todas esas palabras, cuando hablo con naruto, pensando en el?_, no podía aguantar mas, necesitaba saber las respuestas a esas interrogantes y muchas otras, así que opto por levantarse y despertar a su alumna y no hallo manera mas tierna de despertarla que acariciarle el cabello. Esta ante esto despertó sorprendida.

- que…que pasa kakashi-sensei? Nos están atacando?

- necesito que vengas conmigo!

Y antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, kakashi la había tomado de la mano llevándola lejos del campamento.

- O////O pero que pasa kakashi-sensei por que me ha traído hasta acá??

- primero que nada te pido que no me sigas tratando de usted.

- es….esta bien.

- segundo, necesito preguntarte, que sientes por sasuke?? Y mas importante aun, que sientes por mi? Yo no esperare hasta mañana!! (Dijo esto al ver la cara que sakura había puesto ante tanta pregunta).

- bu…bueno yo…..por sasuke….eeee….( mirando a kakashi a los ojos, bueno el ojo, jaja)yo creía que lo seguía amando, pero cuando el me beso, realmente me di cuenta que no era así…me di cuenta( desviando la mirada para no mirar su ojo, jaja), me di cuenta de que yo….yo quería a alguien mas.

- ( no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado tan feliz, le encantaba el hecho de que ella halla admitido que no amaba a sasuke, también de que dijera que amaba alguien mas, porque ese alguien podía ser el!!!!) bueno, ahora me gustaría que me respondas lo otro que te pregunte…..eeee…que sientes por mi?

- yo….todavía no lo tengo claro…pero creo que …..Que yo te…..que te amo!!

- aunque no lo creas, yo también.

- pero se supone que nunca debí fijarme en ti, se supone que nuca debimos enamorarnos, se supone que…..

Y antes de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, kakashi se había sacado la mascara y le estaba dando un beso. Era el primer beso de sakura y realmente supo disfrutarlo,(¬¬), ya que kakashi parecía tener bastante experiencia, pero a pesar de que el estaba dominando la situación, la besaba de una manera muy dulce , luego de unos momentos se separaron, lo único que hizo sakura fue mirar al suelo.

- se supone que nunca debiste haberme besado tan dulce y suavemente….

- porque no me miras a los ojos?? ( Ahora puede decir ojos porque se saco la mascara y se le ven los dos XD)

- yo pensé que no te gustaba que te vieran sin la mascara…..

- no me gusta que cualquier persona me vea sin la mascara, pero…..tu obviamente no eres cualquier persona, eres muy importante para mi sakura.

Entonces con su mano tomo la barbilla de la joven y levanto su rostro, era la primera vez que sakura vería su rostro, y al verlo se enamoro aun mas, era realmente atractivo, a pesar de que en el lado donde tenia el ojo con el sharingan tenia un corte, este cuadraba perfecto con el resto de su rostro, con su aspecto de verdadero hombre que derretía a la pelirrosada, al ver su mirada esta era profunda y ella sentía como que el podía ver todo lo que ella pensaba, esto la acomplejo un poco, aunque no dejo de mirarlo, de observar cada detalle en ese rostro tan nuevo para ella, se preguntaba por que se tapaba si era tan hermoso, sus labios…..lo único que quería era volver a besar esos labios, volver a sentir el escalofrió que había recorrido todo su cuerpo cuando el la beso y no lo pensó mas y lo hizo se acerco lentamente y lo beso . Tuvo que estirarse un poco al principio ya que el es mas alto que ella, pero este al ver que ella se estaba acercando doblo su cuello para acercarse también y acepto el beso, así estuvieron un largo rato beso tras beso, solo se detenían para tomar aire , mirarse tiernamente y comprobar que eso estaba pasando realmente, después de mas o menos una hora de estar así, sakura se alejo un poco para hablar.

- estoy preocupada

- porque?

- porque no se que le voy a decir a sasuke cuando tengamos que hablar…..que pasa si se enoja, además que van a decir todos los de la aldea al saber de lo nuestro, que va a decir naruto, mis padres, tsunade….

- (antes de que la kunoichi pudiera seguir hablando este la detuvo poniendo un dedo en su boca) a mi lado, nada nos separa, nadie te hará daño, a mi lado, nadie te tocara, yo voy a proteger esto que sentimos el uno por el otro y al mismo tiempo te protegeré a ti ante cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño….y con respecto a sasuke….ya sabrás que decirle pero si quiere hacerte algo se las vera conmigo, esta bien?

- si….te amo.

- yo también, nunca lo olvides.

La abrazo por unos momentos y luego se separo para tomarla de la mano dirigiéndose ambos al campamento.

- muy bien, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

El resto de la noche paso muy rápido, dejando empezar un nuevo día, kakashi fue el primero en despertar, luego sasuke que al verlo ni siquiera lo saludo, pues lo único que le importaba era que despierte sakura para que hablaran , pero esta cuando despertó vio que sasuke la estaba esperando y se hizo la dormida, mientras tanto despertó naruto , sakura no tenia mas remedio que despertar y afrontar lo que le esperaba.

- buenos días a todos!!

- hasta que despertaste….tenemos que hablar.

-eeee….esta bien

- eeee…naruto…porque nosotros no nos adelantamos un poco y conversamos de la vida??

- a? de la vida??

- tu sabes…no se…de cómo te va en tu relación con hinata…cosas así..Vale??

- esta bien, pero usted me tiene que hablar de su vida romántica también.

-jaja, en el camino veremos. (mirando de reojo a sakura)

Los dos se adelantaron dejando atrás a sasuke y sakura.

- de que quieres que hablemos tan urgente que no puedes esperar que lleguemos a la aldea.

- de porque rechazaste mi beso.

- a eso….

- si eso, por que me rechazaste, según yo tenia entendido, estas loca por mi.(arrogante ¬¬)

- estaba…tiempo pasado….yo estaba enamorada de ti.

Esta confesión le cayó como un balde de agua fría al uchiha, realmente no se lo esperaba, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

- eso lo estas diciendo para que te tome mas atención, solo eso.

- sabes que no es verdad….si yo todavía te quisiera te hubiera aceptado ese beso enseguida, pues sabes que a pesar de lo malo que siempre fuiste conmigo, te seguía queriendo, pero ya no.

- eres una muy buena actriz, pero no te creo nada.

- bueno si quieres me crees si no me da lo mismo.

- claro que no te da lo mismo, te importa y te importa mucho!!

- por que no puedes simplemente aceptar que ya no te amo?

- por que ahora yo te amo!! Y no puede ser que justo ahora hayas dejado de amarme!! No puede ser!!

- créeme que no lo hago a propósito, pero simplemente no te amo más.

Y en un intento desesperado por probar que la chica estaba mintiendo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, la beso con toda la pasión que su corazón podía dar, pero ella no respondió, sakura se quedo ahí, sin mover un músculo de la boca, lo único que hizo fue llorar, ante esto sasuke se alejo.

- porque lloras, yo soy el que no puede creer lo que esta pasando, realmente no me amas.

- no entiendes verdad, no entiendes todo por lo que yo pase, todo lo que sufrí amándote y recibiendo rechazo tras rechazo, ahora lo sabrás, y espero que te duela tanto como me dolió a mí y espero que aprendas de una vez por todas…..

Diciendo esto la joven se fue corriendo dejando solo a uchiha, se fue corriendo donde kakashi, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que el le dijera lo mismo, quería sentirse protegida entre sus brazos, iba corriendo sin mirar por donde iba, cuando de repente choco con alguien, reconoció el olor de inmediato, era su kakashi, este al verla llorar la abrazo, hasta que se calmo.

- que paso? Te hizo algo?

- no, no me hizo nada, es solo que ……es un idiota, dice que me ama, (rio con amargura), ahora me ama, después de todo, ahora se le ocurrió que me ama, que estupido!!

- uno no manda su corazón.

- si tienes razón, podemos volver rápido a la aldea no quiero tener que estarle viendo la cara por una semana.

- si apresuramos el paso demoraremos mínimo dos días, pero no podríamos parar en ningún momento….estas segura que aguantaras??

- todo sea por no pasar mas tiempo con el….

- naruto, crees que puedas aguantar?

- pero claro que podré!! Ya me sirvió de entrenamiento el trayecto de ida, así que estoy preparado!!

- bueno ahora solo queda esperar a sasuke, para avisarle.

Sasuke apareció a los pocos minutos, le dijeron lo que iba a hacer y este estuvo de acuerdo diciendo –lo que sea para hacerme mas fuerte—había vuelto a ser el sasuke de antes obsesionado con la venganza, pero quien lo puede culpar, en el momento en el que decide abrir su corazón, lo rechazan, pero bueno, emprendieron el camino de vuelta, sakura resistió el primer día sin perder el ritmo, pero el segundo día ya no aguanto, pensaba –_todo sea para llegar rápido a la aldea y dejar de ver esa cara_—pero no pudo mas y se desmayo , kakashi la alcanzo a sujetar para que no caiga, la cargo en su espalda y siguieron. Cuando sasuke vio esto entendió todo, por el era que ya no lo amaba, era por que se había enamorado de kakashi, al anochecer del segundo día llegaron a la aldea, los tres estaban exhaustos sobre todo kakashi que seguía con sakura en su espalda , entraron a la aldea y el sensei se despidió de los dos jóvenes para llevar a sakura a su casa. Cuando llego allí , toco la puerta, nadie le respondió, recordó que antes de marcharse tsunade le había dicho que los padres de sakura no iban a estar, entonces lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar alguna manera de abrir la puerta sin romperla y sin despertar a sakura, y lo consiguió, movió la manilla de una manera especial y esta se abrió, entro y cerro la puerta tras de el, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de la joven, miro todo el living, las fotos los sillones, todo, para luego ir a la pieza de la kunoichi, subió la escalera con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que cada vez le costaba mas llevarla en su espalda, cuando al fin encontró la pieza de ella, entro sintió ese aroma, ese olor que caracterizaba a sakura, estaba por toda la habitación , se dio un tiempo para sentir ese rico perfume, y luego dejo suavemente a sakura en su cama, la miro , se veía tan tierna durmiendo, la estaba mirando cuando no pudo mas del cansancio y cayo dormido sobre sakura, esta se despertó pero al verlo tan placidamente durmiendo solo lo abrazo y se acomodo con el volviendo a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en su cama, miro para todos lados pero no había rastro de sus sensei, hasta que agudizo el odio y escucho como el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo, pensó en ir a espiarlo, pero penso que eso conduciria a otra cosa y no sabia si estaba lista para eso todavía, pero antes de que se decidiera a si hacerlo o no escucho que el sonido de la ducha se habia cortado y escucho pasos que se acercaban a la salida del baño, hay venia la joven se pregunto-tan rápido se vistió??Estará vestido??Que haría si no era así??- justo entonces salio kakashi del baño, su pelo estaba mojado y caía de una manera muy sexy por su cara, estaba cubierto solo con una toalla que lo tapaba desde la cintura hacia abajo, sakura estaba que babeaba (jaja si yo viera eso también babearía) a pesar de que hace unos dias lo habia visto sin la mascara esa vez estaba oscuro porque era de noche, pero esta vez si que pudo verlo bien (¬¬) ya que estaban a plena luz del dia, tenia una mirada diferente a aquella vez , esta vez era mas sexy y ademas sonreia de una manera picarona mirando con la cara con que lo observaba su alumna. Estuvieron asi por un rato ya que a ninguno le molestaba el silencio, hasta que el jounnin decidio ser el primero en hablar.

Kakashi- te vas a quedar vestida asi??no te vas a cambiar de ropa?

Sakura-eee…..yo…yo no lo se.

Kakashi-yo creo que seria bueno que lo hicieras.

Sakura-supongo que si.

Kakashi-seria bueno que te bañaras tambien.

Sakura-yo creo que me voy a meter a la tina un rato.

La joven se paro de la cama y se dirigio al baño, kakashi se movio de la entrada para dejarla pasar, ya que no sabia si queria que el la acompañara o no, pero esta pregunta tuvo su respuesta mas que rapido, pues sakura abrio la puerta con uno mano y con la otra tomo la mano de kakashi, indicandole que queria qe entrara con ella, el no lo dudo ni por un segundo y la siguió, una vez que los dos entraron el cerro la puerta, se acerco a su acompañante y la beso, ella recibio el beso pero luego se alejo para abrir la llave del agua para comenzar a llenar la tina, se dio vuelta hacia donde el y lo beso, mientras lo besaba le acariciaba el cuello, el por su parte habia comenzado a desvestirla, esta solo lo dejaba mientras seguia besandolo, ella por su parte bajo lentamente sus manos por la espalda de kakashi y le retiro la toalla, luego tomo su mano y se metieron en la tina que ya se habia llenado.

ahí estuvieron varias horas , haciendo( bueno ustedes saben que estaba haciendo no tengo por que explicarlo), después de eso ambos salieron del baño, primero sakura que estaba cubierta con una toalla y después kakashi que se habia vuelto a cubrir, sakura se sento en la cama y kakashi se sento a su lado abrazandola.

Sakura- kakashi, por que nunca has tenido una relacion muy duradera??

Kakashi- por que nunca ame a nadie completamente, siempre protegiendo mi corazon, no queria sufrir la perdida, ya que como soy un ninja uno tiene que acostumbrase al hecho de que a veces mueren tus seres queridos, no me aferraba a nadie….

Sakura- si entiendo, alguien como tu no puede mezclar sus sentimientos.( dijo sakura con pena ya que pensaba que entre ellos iba a pasar lo mismo)

Kakashi- pero esta vez es diferente, realmente me quiero arriesgar, quiero darlo todo por este amor, entregarme como nunca antes, de verdad.

Sakura- no sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar eso….

Kakashi- no olvides que siempre estare a tu lado, cuando me necesites.

Sakura- gracias.

Y se abrazaron. Luego de unos momentos kakashi se separo.

Kakashi- que hora es?? Tenia mos que ir donde tsunade para reportar los resultados de la mision!!!lo habia olvidado!!

Sakura- verdad….tenemos que ir los cuatro cierto??

Kakashi- si tu ve a avisarle a naruto yo ire a buscar a sasuke, nos encontramos alla!!

Después de decir esto kakashi se levanto y estaba listo para salir de la habitación de sakura cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, solamente llevaba puesta una toalla.

Kakashi- no puedo salir asi de tu casa!!

Sakura- pero…. Yo no se que te vas a poner….no te puedes poner nada de mi padre por que se daria cuenta, ademas te que daria grande su ropa.

Kakashi- tendre que ponerme la ropa sucia.

Sakura- jaja yo creo.

Kakashi- bueno….¬¬… la deje en el baño….me voy a vestir.

Se metio al baño y ahí estuvo. Salio completamente vestido, ademas mientras el estaba en el baño sakura se habia vestido tambien.

Sakura- no vas a comer nada??

Kakashi- realmente no tengo hambre, ademas debemos ir lo mas rapido que podamos donde tsunade.

Sakura- verdad.

Kakashi- bueno, me voy.

Se despidio de sakura dandole un beso y salio por la ventana, la joven salio corriendo de su pieza y luego de su casa para ir a casa de naruto, llego alla y toco la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le abrieran la puerta, pero no fue precisamente naruto el que le abrio….. fue hinata, que al ver a sakura se sonrojo muchísimo!!! Ya que hinata traia puesta solo una polera, que ademas parecia ser de naruto, sakura rio para sus adentros, parece que hinta y naruto lo habian pasado bastante bien esa mañana.

Naruto- hinata!! Quien es??

Hinata- O/////O es sa….sakura-chan.

Habia aparecido naruto que tambien andaba un poco ligero de ropa.

Naruto- sakura-chan!!que pasa??

Sakura-debemos ir donde tsunade-sama para decirle como nos fue en la mision, tienes que vestirte lo mas rapido que puedas, para irnos.

Naruto- si!! Esperame solo unos segundos.

Y naruto entro nuevamente a la casa, mientras que entre hinata y sakura habia un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que la pelirrosada hablo.

Sakura-asi…. Que todo esta bien entre tu y naruto??

Hinata- eee….si O//////O

Sakura- me alegro mucho por ustedes. J

Hinata- gracias sakura-chan

Sakura- hinata…yo te considero una verdadera amiga….si yo te contara algo, tu guardarias el secreto??

Hinata- por supuesto!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura estaba a punto de contarle a hinata todo lo que le estaba pasando con kakashi, ya que para ella contarle a hinata era muy importante, porque en el ultimo tiempo, sobre todo desde que hinata había comenzado su relación con naruto, se habían convertido en muy buenas amias, ella e ino, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, apareció naruto, sakura no estaba preparada para contarle a naruto, esperaría a que el lo descubriera solo, cosa que tardaría un tiempo, el joven le dio un beso a hinata a modo de despedida y se fue con sakura, que tuvo que irse con el a pesar de que le hubiera gustado quedarse a hablar con hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi ya había llegado a la casa de sasuke y se disponía tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y apareció el joven uchiha, al parecer este ya tenía pensado salir de su casa, además tenía un aspecto cansado, como que no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche.

Sasuke- que hace aquí? ( a sasuke realmente no le agradaba verlo ahora que había descubierto realmente lo que había pasado en la misión entre el y sakura, y mas aun al verlo que seguía con la misma ropa con que lo había visto ir a dejar a sakura a su casa lo cual le pareció sospechoso….seria que ellos dos??...no…sakura no!!...nunca con el!!, realmente sentía un odio gigantesco por su sensei)

Kakashi- debemos ir con la hokage, para hablar de la misión.

Sasuke- pero si la misión fracaso! No debería ir usted solamente.

Kakashi-(noto la hostilidad con que le estaba hablando su alumno, realmente se sentía mal por el, ya que por su culpa, sasuke tenia que sufrir nuevamente) tenemos que ir todos.

Sasuke- yo no quiero estar ni con usted ni con sakura….

Kakashi- no puedes evitar nos para siempre, algún día tendrás que hablarnos, o por lo menos a mí.

Sasuke- no crea que no voy a hablar con usted después de saber lo que realmente hizo en la misión.

Kakashi-si tienes algo que decirme tendrá que ser después de ir donde la hokage, podrás descargarte todo lo que quieras.

Sasuke- esta bien, pero luego no te escabullirás sin enfrentarme!!

Kakashi- esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, ahora vamonos.

Los dos ninjas se fueron a la oficina de la hokage, cuando llegaron allá, sakura y naruto los estaban esperando.

Naruto- kakashi, sasuke!!Buenos días!!

El único que respondió fue kakashi, sasuke solo mantenía su actitud fría e indiferente de siempre,(aunque por dentro lo mataba el hecho de ver a sakura, seguía enamorado de ella y no podía evitarlo, se odiaba por eso, sakura al verlo desvió la mirada, no sabia si odiarlo o sentirse mal por el , ya que ella realmente sabia lo que era que te rechace la persona que amas ella sufrió eso por tanto tiempo, hasta ahora, estaba tan feliz, pensando en kakashi, era feliz pensando en que al fin había encontrado a la persona que le correspondía todo el amor que ella era capaz de entregar, pensando eso miro a kakashi, el cual le guiño el ojo y luego se dirigió hacia su otro alumno presente)

Kakashi- hola naruto!!Bueno ya estamos todos entremos de una vez….

Naruto abrió con la misma confiaba de siempre la puerta, pero la hokage no se molesto, se veía sorprendida al verlos tan pronto de vuelta, ya que supuestamente el viaje de ida y de vuelta juntos demoraban dos semanas y ellos habían demorado mucho menos.

Tsunade- ya volvieron!!Tan pronto??

Kakashi- si es que la misión resulto ser muy diferente a lo que teníamos planeado.

Tsunade- bueno uno nunca tiene asegurado nada, pero no creo que haya sido tan diferente.

Sasuke- (entre dientes) realmente uno nunca tiene asegurado nada, nunca….

Tsunade- sasuke dijiste algo?

Kakashi- no, no dijo nada ( el si lo había escuchado hablar, pero sabia que si intentaba explicarle a tsunade lo que había querido decir su alumno iba a tener que explicarle también, lo que había pasado entre el y sakura, y no sabia si era lo correcto ya que esperaría ha hablar con sakura para ver si los dos estaban de acuerdo, a comentarlo públicamente, sabia también que sasuke había dicho eso a propósito para llamar la atención de la hokage, pero no iba a caer en el juego, el era mucho mas astuto) estoy seguro que solo hablaba para sus adentros.

Tsunade- será pues…entonces y la misión?

Kakashi- a si! Realmente fue diferente, nos sorprendió por completo el cambio que dieron las cosas…..

Entre todos le explicaron lo ocurrido a la hokage, la cual no podía creerlo.

Tsunade- realmente fue diferente a lo planeado!!

Kakashi- te lo dije(¬¬)

Tsunade- esta bien, deben estar atentos a cuando los necesite para una nueva misión, ahora pueden retirarse.

Una vez afuera de la oficina, sasuke miro a kakashi como diciéndole- no olvides lo que me dijiste- kakashi entendió la indirecta claramente.

Kakashi- bueno ahora cada cual se puede ir a su casa!! Nos vemos!!

Al pasar por el lado se sakura le susurro- mas tarde te iré a ver- esta quería hablar con el ahora, porque quería preguntarle sobre si podía divulgar lo que entre ellos había pasado, no quería que eso fuera motivo para que pelearan, así que también le susurro.

Sakura- necesito decirte algo importante ahora…

Kakashi- te esperare afuera….

A modo de respuesta ella solo se limito a sonreír, sasuke también noto todo esto y realmente le enfureció, ya que con cada gesto, que le dedicaba a kakashi le comprobaba que ya no lo amaba a el, sino a su sensei, Se marcharon los cuatro, cuando sasuke salio del edificio, vio a kakashi apoyado en un árbol conversando con sakura, tendría que esperar a que terminaran de hablar para poderlo enfrentar, no quería que sakura supiera lo que iba a pasar, no quería que ella supiera que le importaba tanto que iba a pelar con kakashi por ese motivo, así que se sentó en na banca y espero.

Kakashi-que era lo que necesitabas decirme?

Sakura- bueno yo quería preguntarte si estas de acuerdo con la idea de que le cuente a mis amigas sobre nosotros…..

Kakashi- por supuesto que no hay problema, yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, por el contrario quiero que todo el mundo sepa de nosotros, pero por el momento con que lo sepan tus amigas estará bien.

Sakura- muchas gracias, iré enseguida….tu que vas a hacer?

Kakashi- (miro para la banca en la que estaba sentado sasuke, y le dijo a sakura) tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el primero.

Sakura- estas seguro?

Kakashi- creo que es lo mejor para todos…

Sakura-si tú lo dices, solo cuídate mucho…ya?

Kakashi-no tienes de que preocuparte!!

Sakura- eso espero….

Lo abrazo, realmente estaba preocupada, sabia que lo que sasuke pretendía no era aclarar las cosas solo hablando, pero sabia que kakashi se podía defender solo, lo miro y lo beso cariñosamente, luego se fue corriendo a casa de sus amigas. Kakashi la miro alejarse y se acerco a donde se encontraba sasuke, este al ver que ellos se estaban abrazando prefirió no seguir mirando ya que a cada momento se odiaba mas al pensar en todos los abrazos que había rechazado por parte de sakura, al ver que kakashi se dirigía hacia donde el se puso de pie.

Kakashi- es hora de que digas todo lo que tienes que decir.

Sasuke- pensándolo mejor, no quiero conversar…..quiero pelear contigo hasta matarte!!!!

Kakashi- así que así va a ser? Realmente quieres eso?

Sasuke- claro, por que no soportare ver a sakura sonreírle a otro como sonreía cuando me veía a mi( dijo esto sasuke mientras apretaba el puño con mucha rabia)

Kakashi-Si realmente eso quieres, recuerda que no va a ser fácil, después de todo yo tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu!

Sasuke- no me subestimes……te podría sorprender…..

Kakashi- tú no me subestimes, no te confíes ni por un momento.

Sasuke- por favor….te he visto pelear …se de lo que eres y no eres capaz de hacer….

Kakashi- realmente nunca pensé que serias tan tonto como para pensar que puedes matarme.

Sasuke- no me importa lo que digas!! Se que puedo hacerlo!!

Kakashi-bueno si lo quieres intentar, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero no podemos pelear aquí afuera del edificio de la hokage, ella saldría enseguida a detenernos y ni tu ni yo podriamos descargarnos todo lo que queremos.

Sasuke- estoy de acuerdo, no quiero ser interrumpido por nadie.

Kakashi- como tu eres el que va a perder te dejare escoger el lugar, no quiero tener más ventaja de la que ya tengo.

Sasuke- sigue así de confiado y va a ver lo que le va a pasar!!

Kakashi- no estoy confiado solo digo la verdad….

Sasuke- esta bien, yo conozco el lugar perfecto…...sígueme!!!

Sasuke que se marcho y kakashi detrás de el…a kakashi realmente no le importaba cual fuera el lugar de todas maneras no le influía mucho, ya que a lo largo de su vida, el había copiado jutsus de todos los tipos, servían en cualquier ambiente, además ciertamente tenia la ventaja, ya que, conocía todas las técnicas de sasuke pues el se las había enseñado, por su lado sasuke no podía decir lo mismo, ya que no conocía ni un cuarto del total de las técnicas de su sensei, aunque no estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones ambos estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si…..


	9. Chapter 9

Así fue como después de recorrer un largo camino llegaron al lugar escogido por el Joven uchiha, este lugar no era para nada desconocido era uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia ninja, era el mas alejado de la aldea, cada uno se coloco frente al otro, a unos metros de distancia.

**- estas preparado?**

**más que nunca!! - **Dijo el uchiha con seguridad

**seguro no te arrepentiste en el camino?**

**ni por un segundo!!**

**solo quiero que recuerdes que conozco todos tus ataques, después de todo, yo te los enseñe.**

**pero recuerda también que desde hace tiempo que no entrenamos y he ido a bastantes misiones, en las cuales he tenido la oportunidad de copiar muchos jutsus.**

**tienes razón, bueno, te dejare atacar primero…….sorpréndeme!**

Apenas kakashi había terminado de decir esto, sasuke hizo los movimientos del sello correspondiente a su técnica. En ese momento kakashi fue bombardeado por bolas de fuego que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el, desde todas direcciones, este al darse cuenta no tuvo problema para esquivar el ataque de su joven pupilo.

**veo que has estado entrenando bastante, lograste mejorar tu katon.**

**si!**

**solo espero que sea suficiente.**

Al terminar de decir esto le lanzo el mismo ataque a sasuke, a este le costo un poco mas esquivar el ataque de su adversario ya que las bolas de fuego eran mas, mas grandes y mas rápidas, pero igualmente pudo esquivarlas todas. 

**no me dicen ninja copia por nada, puedo hacer mas de 100 jutsus** ( n/a: bueno quizás no tantos**), la mayoría de los jutsus nuevos que hayas aprendido yo ya los tengo completamente desarrollados.**

**no me importa, estoy preparado para todo.**

**  
- en ese caso parece que tendré que usar esto - **dijo mientras se descubría el ojo izquierdo, el que tiene el sharingan.

Al fin la pelea se había puesto seria para los dos. En esos momentos una joven pelirrosa, salía de casa de su amiga hinata, ya le había contado todo. 

**muchas gracias por escucharme hinata, amiga mía!! Pero esta atardeciendo y debo irme.**

**donde vas?**

**voy a ver a kakashi, quiero saber que ha ocurrido entre el y sasuke, me quiero asegurar de que ambos están bien.**

**yo te paso a dejar, porque voy a visitar a naruto-kun u///u**

**sakura- bueno, vamos!!**

Se fueron caminando y conversando hacia la casa de kakashi, llegaron allí y tocaron la puerta, nadie contesta, siguieron insistiendo, pero nadie abría. 

**que habrá pasado? Seguirá con sasuke? Esto no se ve a sasuke, no creo que estén conversando ni mucho menos.**

**vayamos a buscar a naruto, el sabrá que hacer.**

Así partieron a la casa de naruto, cuando por fin llegaron, este les abrió enseguida.

**hinata, sakura, que hacen las dos aquí?**

**necesito tu ayuda naruto…..**

Al principio le costo contarle todo a naruto , pero ella sabia que era la única persona que la podía ayudar en estos momentos, después de explicarle todo lo único que pudo decir naruto ante semejantes declaraciones fue:

**- OO tu…tu….tu….y….ka…..ka…kakashi-sensei…están…jun….juntos? sa…sasuke..te..te..ama? están….pe….pele…ando…por ti?**

**reacciona naruto!! - **dijo esta golpeándolo- **debes ayudarnos a encontrarlos!!!**

(Naruto)- que ya había reaccionado por el salvaje golpe que le había dado su compañera - **si esta bien vamos!!**

Mientras ellos buscaban desesperadamente a su compañero de equipo y a su sensei sin mucho éxito, se desarrollaba una gran pelea, ambos contrincantes se veían realmente cansados, pero sobre todo el más joven que parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior y esto le estaba empezando a pasar la cuenta.

**ya te cansaste sasuke?**

**no!! Estoy en optimas condiciones- mintió este.**

**yo no creo eso, parece que no dormiste nada en toda la noche, por mi parte pase una noche muy tranquila y una mañana muy placentera, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Sasuke sabia exactamente a lo que se refería su sensei, ahora si que deseaba matarlo, lo deseaba con todo su ser, fue corriendo hacia el mientras "cargaba" el chidori en su mano, pero kakashi lo esquivo y lo tomo por la muñeca mientras con la otra mano le dirigía un golpe directo al estomago se sasuke(pero este le tenia una sorpresa) justo en el momento en el que el puño del jounnin toco el estomago del gennin este libero electricidad( era como una rayo que lo recorría completamente, como un chidori de cuerpo entero) este choque eléctrico impacto directamente a kakashi lo cual lo dejo mal dejando en igualdad de condiciones a ambos contrincantes, o al menos eso parecía, kakashi empezó a botar sangre por la boca, pero se la limpio rápidamente.

**- como aprendiste eso?**

**  
- realmente he tenido bastante tiempo para entrenar.**

Kakashi miro a su adversario que parecía realmente mal **- parece que no lo puedes usar mucho.**

**  
- este jutsu equivale a 5 chidori - dijo mientras caía al suelo a punto de perder la conciencia.**

Kakashi había caído de rodillas al suelo, ambos habían quedado muy mal, pero el más afectado era sasuke que apenas se mantenía conciente.

En ese instante naruto recordó que sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia, les dijo a las chicas y fueron allí, iban lo mas rápido posible, lo único que querían era encontrar a ambos con vida, sakura estaba muy preocupada por kakashi lo unico que queria era verlo de nuevo, que el la tuviera entre sus brazos, volver a sentirse protejida junto a el, cuando llegaron vieron a los dos ahí tirados en el suelo el joven uchiha ya habia perdido el conocimiento, kakashi todavía podia hablar pero no podia mantenerse en pie.

- **no te esfuerces, estoy aquí, todo estara bien.**

**  
- se suponia que yo era el que debia protegerte…..**

**  
- en estos momentos yo lo hare, necesito llevarte al hospital, no te encuentras nada bien.**

**  
- como voy a estar bien si he estado tanto tiempo sin ti….**

**  
- vamos, afirmate de mi espalda, yo te ayudare.**

Ella llevo a kakashi, mientras al inconciente sasuke se lo llevaban hinata y naruto. Al dia siguiente ambos adversarios estaban a salvo gracias a la pronta accion de los medicos de konoha. El primero en recuperarse completamente y salir del hospital fue kakashi, ahora toda la aldea sabia de su relacion con sakura, ya que ambos paseaban felizmente de la mano, todos sabian exepto la hokage, cuando esta se entero los llamo en seguida a su oficina.

**- nos llamo?**

**  
- si necesito hablar de algo realmente importante con ustedes.**

**  
- que pasa?**

**  
- no pueden continuar esta relacion**

**  
- que? Porque?**

**  
- no hacemos nada malo**

**  
- eso es lo que creen, pero estan desprestigiando a la academia al mantener una reacion entre alumna-profesor, y no voy a permitirlo**

**  
- ambos somos adultos, somos capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones**

**  
- no me contradigan!! Haran lo que yo digo, terminaran esta relacion ahora!! Retirense de mi oficina antes de que decida tomar medidas mas extremas.**

Una vez afuera de la oficina de la hokage, sakura comenzo a llorar.

**- por que hace esto?? Yo no puedo estar sin ti!! Yo te amo, porque no puede entender eso!**

**  
- no importa lo que nosotros sentimos, ella tiene razon, debemos hacer lo que diga, debes estar con alguien de tu edad, tienes que estar con sasuke.**

**- sasuke? Que tiene que ver el aquí? Yo ya no lo amo….yo …..no podria estar con el , no mientras te amo a ti.**

**  
- es lo que debes hacer…uu**

**  
- es facil decirlo!!!**

**  
- que acabas de decir? Crees que es facil solo imaginar el hecho de verte con el, no imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, no imagino mi vida sin ti.**

**  
- entonces? Por que ya no quieres estar conmigo?**

**  
- no es eso…..es solo…que en la vida de un ninja se deben hacer sacrificios…**

**  
-no! No estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!!**

**  
- hazlo por mi….uu**

**  
- no me pidas eso….por favor no**

**  
- creeme que me duele, mas que nada tener que obligarte a hacer esto…solo pensar que ya no estaras conmigo, que no podre abrazarte, besarte, simplemente ya no podre nisiquiera mirate como antes.**

**  
- entonces, no lo hagamos!!**

**  
- todo esta decidido, ya no hay mas por hacer, es inevitable nuestra separacion, solo hay que aceptarlo…..hazlo, por mi…por favor**

**  
- yo….no…..esta bien….uu**

**  
- solo te pido que nunca olvides lo que tuvimos, nuestros momentos juntos...**

**  
- nunca, en ningun momento dejare de sentir lo que siento por ti…**

Se dieron el ultimo beso, las lagrimas recorrian las mejillas de sakura, esta se separo bruscamente y se fue corriendo. Cuando llego al hospital en busca de sasuke, este ya no estaba, cuando iba saliendo de repente alguien la toma del brazo.

- **que haces aquí?**

**  
- yo…te estaba buscando**

**  
- por que estas llorando?**

**  
- es que acabo de terminar con kakashi…**

- **ya veo, tan pronto?**

**- si, es que uno no puede controlar siempre las cosas**

**  
- si lo se**…( _ahora que esta sola si querra estar conmigo_) **sakura….eeee…..tu….te gustaria salir conmigo? Digo cuando estes mejor.**

**  
**-** yo**…..( _por kakashi, hazlo por kakashi_)…..**si, claro.**

Después de un tiempo sakura y sasuke estaban juntos, el era realmente feliz, ella lo intentaba, un dia iban de la mano, cuando sakura se da cuenta que kakashi viene directamente hacia ellos, esta al verlo sintio que su corazon latia salvajemente de nuevo, aun sentia lo mismo por el, recordo la primera vez que lo vio sin la mascara, la primera vez que lo beso, se sintio tan mal por seguir con esta farsa, pero después de todo, se habia prometido a si misma que mientras amara a kakashi, estaria con sasuke, kakashi, sufria de la misma manera al verla lo unico que queria era separarlos y besarla, besarla nuevamente…..lamentablemente las cosas casi nunca resultan como uno quiere y a ellos dos les toca amar y sufrir en secreto….

**Continuara...**

**Claro, si quieren, supuestamente este era el final original, pero si quieren lo puedo continuar, no se, djenme sus reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

_No tengo ningún animo de levantarme hoy_-pensaba la joven pelirrosada, recién despertando- _y seguir con esta mentira, ya no tengo ganas de lastimar a sasuke, seguir ilusionándolo, además yo todavía no puedo olvidar a kakashi, todavía lo amo y eso me hace tanto daño, en todo este tiempo no lo he visto, ya que siempre esta en misiones…….…..ya llevo poco mas de un año con sasuke, ha habido otras veces en las que he querido terminar con todo esto, pero no he podido, justo en el momento en el que junto fuerzas para decírselo el me sorprende con cualquier gesto lindo que me hace dudar nuevamente, no puedo negar que en este tiempo no lo he aprendido a querer…..para ser sincera lo quiero y bastante, pero todavía amo a kakashi y eso no se va a ir tan fácilmente, estoy tan confundida……he pasado tantos lindos momentos con sasuke, momentos en los que he llegado a olvidar al que realmente amo, ojala eso sucediera siempre, pero son solo momentos en los que logro olvidar lo que siento por kakashi y pienso en darme una oportunidad con sasuke, yo entiendo que el hace su mejor esfuerzo, la única que no lo ha hecho soy yo, debo prometerme de una vez por todas no pensar mas en kakashi, para siempre, tengo que hacerlo, debo dejar de sufrir, lo haré!! De ahora en adelante!!…..que hora será?? Debo ir al hospital hoy, a ayudar _–mira el reloj- _que!!!? No puede ser si llego tarde le dirán a tsunade y tendré muchos problemas, debo darme prisa._

_  
_  
Se baño, se vistió y se fue corriendo, no tomo desayuno por que le quitaría demasiado tiempo, llego justo a la hora, preparo un poco su oficina y comenzó a atender pacientes, uno tras otro, hasta que se tomo un tiempo para descansar y pensar –_tengo tanta hambre, hoy sasuke dijo que saldríamos a almorzar, debo reunirme con el cuando termine, que sorpresa me tendrá hoy??–_

Sonreía mientras pensaba en eso, se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que alguien había abierto la puerta y la estaba mirando.

- **había olvidado lo hermosa que te ves sonriendo** – dijo una voz, el sabia que era mentira, nunca iba a ser capaz de olvidar aquella sonrisa que lo hacia tan feliz, pero no sabia que mas decir-

Sakura reconoció esa voz enseguida - **O///O ka…kakashi…**- apenas lo vio sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, estaba allí, delante de ella, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, estaba allí**- que…que haces aquí??**

**  
**- **vengo de una misión**

- **que paso? Estas herido?- **pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa

**  
**- **si- **respondió kakashi, calmado

**- pasa, siéntate hay** – dijo ella señalando una silla.

El se sentó, la joven vio la herida, era un corte en el brazo bastante profundo

**- debo buscar algo con que limpiarte primero, para después cerrarte la herida** –

Comenzó a buscar alcohol, pero al tomarlo pasó a botar otra cosa, derramándola en el piso.

**- hay que torpe…u.u **

Mientras tanto en la mente de sakura…

Inner sakura- que te pasa??

Sakura- a que te refieres?

Inner sakura- por que estas tan nerviosa? Contrólate!!

Sakura- es que no puedo, me cuesta mucho, después de tanto tiempo el esta aquí…

Inner sakura-claro que puedes, ambas podemos!! Vamos!! Resiste un poco más…

Sakura- lo intentare u.u.

Tomo la botella de alcohol y un poco de algodón y fue donde kakashi a limpiar la herida. 

**no vas a limpiar eso??** – pregunto el refiriéndose al liquido derramado.

**yo…eeee…después, no te preocupes por eso…mira esta herida, es bastante profunda**

**fue un descuido**

**deberías tener mas cuidado**

**hago lo posible...**

**listo!- ahora la cerrare** - acumulo chakra en su mano y lo puso en la herida, poco a poco esta se iba cerrando, ambos estaban solo a pocos centímetros de distancia, ya que ella debía estar bastante cerca de la herida para curarla mejor, cuando al fin tuvo el valor para mirarlo noto que el tenia los ojos cerrados.

**que te pasa?? Te sientes mal??**

**no….solo estaba sintiendo tu aroma, hace tanto tiempo que no podía disfrutar de eso, de tu cercanía….**

**yo….O////O…...** - No sabia que decir ante eso-** …eeee….no se supone que ibas a protejerme siempre?? Como se supone que vas a hacer eso si no estas nunca??**

**que!!?? Escuchas lo que estas diciendo?? Por que crees que voy a misión tras misión, todo es para que la aldea este a salvo, para que tu estés a salvo, no paso mas de tres días en mi casa y parto a una nueva misión, a las mas peligrosas, para mantener a todos a salvo, para que nunca te pase nada!!!!como me puedes decir eso??**

**yo….** (_Inner sakura- por que dijiste eso?? Sakura- no lo se, no tenia nada mas que decir inner sakura- cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor!!¬¬)_

Kakashi se había levantado, estaba decidido a marcharse, le había dolido demasiado la pregunta de la joven - **me voy!!uu**

- **no espera!!** - Fue tras el pero sin fijarse se resbalo con el liquido que había botado antes, iba a caer, cuando kakashi la sostiene, se quedaron mirando fijamente - **eeee...O////O**

Kakashi se acerco a su oído y le susurro**- no sabes cuanto deseo volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, volver a besarte -** la pelirrosada solo se estremeció, el volvió a la posición anterior, pero esta vez sus bocas estaban mas cerca, estaban a punto de besarse-

(Inner sakura- que haces???Noooooo!!!! Sakura- déjame!! Inner sakura- y sasuke?? Sakura- eeee…maldita seas, tienes razón!!)

No faltaba nada para que sus labios se fundieran en un beso, pero la chica corrió la cara

- **ya esta curado tu brazo, debes irte….** (_Por queeeee????!!!!TTTT)_

Kakashi realmente frustrado **- esta bien** –

Fue hacia la puerta y se marcho, sakura cayó arrodillada al piso y se puso a llorar, de pronto sintió que tocaron la puerta, se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y abrió. Del otro lado había una enfermera. 

**ese era el último paciente.**

**esta bien, ordeno mis cosas y me voy, gracias**

**bueno, adiós**

**adiós**

Salio del hospital en unos minutos, pues recordó que tenia que reunirse con sasuke, al llegar el ya se encontraba allí esperándola, con un ramo de flores en la mano, miraba hacia todos lados con su misma expresión fría de siempre, pero al verla todo cambio, le otorgo una gran sonrisa.

- **que bueno que llegaste** - la saludo después de darle un beso, que sakura respondió tímidamente y entregarle las flores.

**- si, entremos?  
**

**- bueno**

Durante la comida, la chica estuvo distraída pensando en lo sucedido en el hospital, se limitaba a responder a su acompañante con un si o un no, de repente le decía, talvez, o de verdad? Pero nada mas, cuando terminaron de comer, salieron, afuera el pelinegro no pudo evitar preguntar que le ocurría. 

**te sucede algo?? Te note bastante distraída…- **

**lo lamento, es que hoy tuve bastantes pacientes, es solo eso…-**

**aaaa, bueno ahora me tengo que ir…-**

**a donde?-**

**tengo que ir donde la hokage-**

**bien-**

**eeee….sakura….-** comenzó a preguntar el joven un tanto nervioso

**si que cosa?**

**puedo ir mas tarde a tu casa?? – **pregunto al fin

**mas tarde?? Supongo que si…- - **

**estarás sola??-**

**mmmmm, si-**

**bueno iré entonces-**

**esta bien, nos vemos!!-**

Se despidieron con un beso, la joven no entendía por que le había preguntado eso -_si voy a estar sola?? Por que habrá querido saber eso?? No será que quiere………_


	11. Chapter 11

Ya en su casa la pelirrosada no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el uchiha.

Sakura- sola? Para que quiere que este sola?

Inner sakura- para que mas crees tu…¬.¬

Sakura- O.o pero…..yo…..no se si este lista para eso…

Inner sakura- pero si ya lo hiciste con kakashi….

Sakura- eso fue diferente….

Inner sakura- por que? Por que a el si lo amabas…

Sakura- no, no es eso…

Inner sakura- entonces?

Sakura- no se, no se nada, estoy tan confundida…..siento que quiero a sasuke, pero todavía no se si he olvidado completamente a kakashi……

Inner sakura- tienes que decidirte de una vez por todas, no puedes

Andar jugando con los sentimientos de la gente….

Sakura- eso es lo que menos quiero…

Inner sakura- entonces??

Sakura- no me presiones!!!

En eso suena el timbre, sakura va abrir y era sasuke, el pasa y se sienta en el sillón, cuando ella se sienta a su lado, el la besa apasionadamente, entre el beso sakura trata de hablar con el, pero el solo la mira tiernamente y le susurra al oído – hoy serás mía- la sigue besando, al principio la joven trataba de resistirse, pero luego cedió, el pelinegro la había empujado suavemente para que esta se recostara en el sillón y el estaba sobre ella, había comenzado a acariciar su espalda lentamente, le estaba desabotonando los botones de una blusa que estaba usando la kunoichi , iba en los primeros botones, pero una mano lo detuvo.

- no sasuke, no hagas eso.

- no quieres que haga esto?

- no, lo lamento pero no estoy preparada para esto…

El pelinegro se paro y la miro fríamente, esa mirada que le dirigía antes de darse cuenta de que la amaba, ella le dio escalofrió.  
- no me vas a decir que es la primera vez que lo vas a hacer….

Sakura se levanto y le pego una cachetada.

- que te crees para hablarme así, no te lo voy a permitir.

- dime que no es verdad.

- es….es….es verdad.

- por que con el y no conmigo?

- yo….yo….

- tu me amas?

- bueno…..yo……

El uchiha se dirigía hacia la puerta decidido para irse.

- espera, no te vayas!!

- dame una razón para quedarme……solo eso te pido, dime si me amas o no, es simple…

- claro que no es simple!!

- hemos estado un año juntos a estas alturas ya debería ser bastante simple que me digas que me amas……

- si lo se…es solo que

- claro solo si lo sientes, lo sientes??

- yo….

- ves, no tengo razón alguna para quedarme………

Camino hacia la puerta y se fue, la pelirrosa se sentó en el sillón a llorar, se quedo allí unos minutos, pero luego salio a caminar, iba pensando en lo que acaba de pasar cuando choca con alguien.

Kakashi acababa de salir de su casa, hace un tiempo que no estaba en la aldea, necesitaba volver a caminar por las calles de querida aldea, además iba pensando y recordando lo ocurrido con sakura.

Todo esto me hace daño, es demasiado para mi, no se como he soportado hasta ahora, no puedo olvidar aquel tiempo en que me amaste, pero ahora que no estas, te extraño, todavía te amo, trate de comenzar una nueva vida, una vida muy vacía sin ti, ahora sin ti no me queda mas remedio que olvidarte, pero cuando pienso que te he olvidado….sigo soñando con tus abrazos, con tu sonrisa y te vuelvo a querer, debo dejar de hacer esto, de una vez por todas, pero es tan difícil…….

Estaba concentrado pensando cuando choco con alguien.

- andas bastante distraída últimamente.

- O////O, lo lamento.

- esta bien

- lamento también lo que dije en la mañana, de verdad en ningún momento he sentido que has dejado de protegerme…...

- nunca lo haría….

- si lo se, es solo que hace mas de un año que no te veía y me tomo todo por sorpresa

- si te entiendo……..sakura……yo todavía te…- no pudo continuar porque ella lo estaba abrazando, dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre la chaqueta de este, ella se dio cuenta y se separaron-

- lamento haber hecho eso, es que estoy tan confundida, mejor me voy de vuelta a mi casa….

- no te preocupes, te acompaño??

- bueno.

(Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta de la joven, el jounnin se acerco al oído de la kunoichi y le susurro)

- sabes cuanto espere por ese beso, cuantas noches pase pensando en que nunca mas iba a volver a probar tus calidos labios.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia que la joven se estremeciera, hasta que kakashi se hecho para atrás la miro por unos instantes a los ojos y la beso, ella le correspondió enseguida, ella también había estado esperando ese beso con ansias, se dejo llevar, el separo y se volvió a acercar a su oído.

- creo que deberíamos entrar…

- …….yo….- sabia exactamente lo que pasaría si entraban, pero lo había pensado bien y al que amaba realmente era a el-… tienes razón

Abrió la puerta y entraron. Después de cerrarla, ella le tomo la mano y subieron las escaleras hacia la pieza de la joven, nuevamente se comenzaron a besar, suavemente, poco a poco subiendo la intensidad, ella se detuvo y lo miro.

- que pasa?? No quieres hacer esto??

- en ningún momento dudaría estar contigo….

- solo necesitaba saberlo…….entonces por que te detienes??

- es solo que….

- que pasa….

- hace tanto tiempo que no podía estar contigo de esta manera, que solo quería ver si era real...

- créelo…

se volvieron a besar, fueron avanzando hacia la cama, ella se recostó y el sobre ella, mientras la besaba, la acariciaba lentamente, ella le respondía las caricias que este le otorgaba………………

la noche avanzo, luego de unas horas, se podía ver a la luz de la luna, ambos cuerpos, cubiertos con las sabanas, durmiendo placidamente…………………………………..


End file.
